


A Gift

by DJKPopGirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Aubrey is on the hunt for a gift to give the girl she likes. She happens to receive help from the most unlikely places.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Danbrey Week! This one got a little sad at the end, just a little though.   
Please enjoy!

Aubrey looked into the storefront, trying to decide if she wanted to enter and look through the wares. It was a decent day in Sylvain. The main street was busy with people walking about, shopping and just hanging out with each other. No one paid Aubrey any mind. She was a regular to this world now. 

She was on the hunt for a gift today. She wanted to get something for Dani, something from Sylvain to hopefully help a little bit with her homesickness. Dani really did long to return and often seemed very sad when she talked of her home planet. On clear nights she would go outside and gaze at the stars, wishing she could return. 

Aubrey wasn’t sure a present from here would cheer her up, but she hoped it would help. She focused on the items in the shop window. She hadn’t decided if she wanted to get Dani clothes, jewelry or something else. There were so many ideas floating in her head. 

“Aubrey?” She turned to see Janelle walking down the street. She was carrying several large books, all looked old and fragile. “What are you doing here? We didn’t schedule training for today, did we?” 

“Oh, hi Janelle.” Aubrey scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “No, we didn’t schedule training for today. I’m here to do some shopping.” 

“Interesting.” Janelle moved closer to Aubrey. “For yourself or someone else?” 

Aubrey looked at Janelle wide-eyed. She was not used to Janelle taking such a personal interest in her. It shocked her a little. “For...someone else.” 

“Ah, purchasing gifts for someone else can be quite difficult.” Janelle looked at the shop window, considering the items carefully. “May I ask who the special person is?” 

Aubrey stared at the ground, a blush creeping up her face. “Dani,” she said quietly. 

“Ah, one of the outcast Sylphs.” Janelle thought for a moment. “May I perhaps make a suggestion?” Aubrey nodded. She’d take any help she could get. “I hear that it starts to get cold this time of year on Earth. Perhaps a scarf would be an excellent choice.” 

Aubrey looked at Janelle shocked. Of course, she would suggest a scarf, she was covered in them. She obviously loved scarves, but it was also a good idea. Aubrey could see Dani being happy with a Sylvain scarf. “That’s a great idea.” Aubrey smiled. 

“Of course it is,” Janelle was self-assured in her suggestion. “I do happen to know an excellent scarf shop that is just down the street. It carries all kinds of scarves so you should be able to find one that will suit Dani.” 

Janelle began walking down the street. Aubrey jogged to catch up at first. “I have to say, Janelle, I’m surprised you’re helping me with this.” 

“Why?” Janelle looked at her calmly. “I am invested in my student. As long as you are doing well in your life you will do well in your studies. Helping you with this is just a small part.” Janelle stopped in front of a shop. “This is the place. I hope you find something worthy of Dani. Have a good day.” She walked off down the street.

“Thank you, Janelle!” Aubrey called after her. She turned to the shop. The windows were covered in different types of cloth, most looking like scarves or cloaks. Izone’s Creations was painted on the window in gold. 

Aubrey pushed the door open. A bell chimed as she entered alterting the one worker that a new customer was there. The worker was a slight girl with long blond hair braided back. She wore a blue cloak over a white dress. 

“Hello,” she said to Aubrey. “Is there anything I can help you find?” 

“Oh um,” Aubrey stuttered. “I’m just looking for now. Thanks, though.” 

The girl smiled. “Okay. Let me know if you need any help.” She went back to folding scarves. 

Aubrey walked along the isles of the small shop. The scarves and cloaks were all hung up and mixed together. There didn’t seem to be a system to where items were. Aubrey started pulling out different scarves. Some were simple one colored one, others had complicated patterns. Aubrey saw one that had a starscape woven in it. That one was tempting. Dani loved the stars and would often spend hours stargazing. Aubrey placed that scarf on her arm as she continued to look. There were some scarves that had ruffles or holes in them in random spots. 

“Are you looking for a gift for someone?” the worker said from right behind Aubrey, causing her to jump slightly. “Sorry. I just get so curious.” She was looking over Aubrey’s shoulder at what she was handling. 

“Um, yeah I am. Looking for a present that is.” Aubrey placed the red scarf in her hands back. 

“Oh how rude of me.” With a little wave, she said, “I’m Jamie. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Aubrey. Nice to meet you too.” Aubrey smiled. 

“So is the gift for someone special?” Jamie moved around Aubrey. She seemed to have a lot of energy, she practically skipped from spot to spot. 

“It’s for a girl I like.” Aubrey bit her lip nervously. 

“Ooh, that is so cute!” Jamie squealed. “Tell me about her. Do I know her? What’s her name?” 

“Dani,” Aubrey said instinctively. “But she doesn’t live in Sylvain. She used to, but she lives on Earth now.” 

“Dani,” Jamie tapped her finger on her chin. “That name sounds familiar. Oh, I think she was cast out around the same time as my cousin. It’s good to hear that at least some of the cast outs are doing okay.” 

Aubrey looked at this small girl. “Who’s your cousin?” 

“Jake Coolice.” She began pawing through the scarves, almost like she was searching for one in particular. 

Aubrey could see it now. The blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a smile like Jake’s, all innocence. 

“Here,” she offered a scarf to Aubrey. “For a cast out from Sylvain, this will probably be perfect.” 

The scarf was full of color with a Sylvain forest woven in. It was a perfect replica of the forests outside the city, most likely a place that Dani had once loved as much as she loved the Monongahela Forest outside Kepler now. 

Aubrey took the scarf, feeling the soft smooth texture. It would certainly keep Dani warm in the upcoming winter. “This is perfect,” she breathed. 

Jamie smiled. “Then consider it on the house.”

Aubrey looked up startled. “Oh, I couldn’t.”

“I insist. There is no way I could make you pay for it when your heart is in the right place.” Jamie started walking back to her counter. “Go make your girl happy.” 

“Thank you.” Aubrey began heading to the door. Before she left she looked back. “Jake is doing good too, on Earth. He’s having a lot of fun.” 

Jamie smiled, her eyes a little sad.”I’m glad to hear that. I do miss him.” 

Aubrey left with the scarf tucked in her arms and a warm feeling in her heart.


End file.
